User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.40: Bram Stoker vs Mary Shelley
The final halloween battle has arrived! Many thanks to http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamthelegion Iamthelegion for Stoker's lyrics! Bram Stoker in this colour Count Dracula in this colour Mary Shelley in this colour Frankenstein in this colour EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY BRAM STOKER VS MARY SHELLEY BEGIN!! Bram Stoker Do you want to see a monster, Mary? Not a patchwork man. Something really scary. Though I suppose my fabled work's threaded, pieces forever. But I convey more emotion in a receipt than you did altogether. Don't go in the basement! Uh, it's a little drafty, I say to ya. I'm already the Last Man. You've brought nothing to Transylvania. Unless you want to sink like your bae, run and hope I've missed ya. I care not for you, but be a darl and get me a line to your sister. Mary Shelley Oh come on Abe, is that all you got, you Irish prick! Put down your books, as you're rapping against a chick. When rapping against MC Shelley, you're a waste of space. You're only known for one book, why do you need a bookcase? Go take your crappy novels back to your boyfriend, Henry Irving. You may have a butler, but I be the one doing the serving. I be the bride in Italy, while you be in the bridal of death. Your surname is the reason behind your last dying breath. Bram Stoker It goes like this: I'm after the Blud of this Crip, Whose legacy solicits a diss - The Bride and Uwe Boll flicks! Put a sock in your forced plot, make you scream "RAP FIRE BAD!" To perish your Nazi Tepes will start, see, Drac is back! You can count on it! We're way past Twilight! I'll put the Evil Dead back into its coffin, all Ash-like. The Doctor made Hell's thing and I made Hell sing! Went under in hedonism with my harem while Adam hates drowning! Don't go citing mythology when you can't keep a setting. Don't keep beasts Greek, but that's better than the audience guessing. You look like a rotten Hulk, Doc needs glasses if he thinks It's ALIIIVE, And you're the pre-Modern Prometheus, right? Then bring fire. Mary Shelley Is that all you got for your last shitty verse? I give you a curse, Make you drop dead and you be the one going home in a hearse. But when I drop the bass, I be the one who survives. Let me create back up, ha ha ha, HE'S ALIVE!!!! You got fangs in people's necks while I got bolts on mine. You may have had a series but it's Frank's time to shine. I hope you're counting your losses drac, when you step up to Frankenstein. You're in my house now as I dominate the big scene. Call me the green machine. I know the steaks are high, but get your head out of garlic sauce. You both need your teeth sorting out, I brought some dental floss. While you remain common knowledge, we remain international success. But the end is nigh for batboy and his boss, just like a game of monster chess. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Go check out legion's rap battles: Category:Blog posts